


Famously Known

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Hermaphrodites, Hotels, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sex, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel meets a fan of hers.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 5





	Famously Known

Spinel sat down on her hotel bed. She was ready to go see her parents, do a show and do a fan meet up in one day.

Her assistant walked in and politely forced her to get moving.

Spinel got on fancy clothes and got into the car.

Her workers quickly got her to the restaurant. 

She walked in being greeted by her mom, her other mom and her grandma. She sat down and smiled.

"I knew she would show up... she never misses a meet up," Grandma White chuckled.

"Of course, grandma," spinel chuckled.

Yellow smiled. "Well aren't we glad to have you here," she said nudging Blue.

Blue looked at spinel. "Oh, of course," Blue said.

"Last time we were at the restaurant I was still coloring on those silly little coloring sheets they give kids to distract them from waiting," spinel said.

Grandma White laughed. "I remember how much you loved to color... that was when we still had rebellious little pink," White said.

The waiter walked over. She seemed shocked seeing spinel. She let them order. 

Spinel ordered an omelette because it was around breakfast. She was tuning out the other orders as she spotted someone she had a crush on since highschool. She looked away when her crush started to bother glare.

"Aw, does baby spinel have a crush on someone?" Yellow asked.

"Don't tease yellow," Blue said.

"Sure didn't say that a while ago," Yellow said with a smile.

Spinel looked at her parents and grandma. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said getting up. She walked to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She was nervous.

Her crush walked in. "Oh, Hello Spinel," she said.

"Hey... Pink Pearl," spinel said.

Pink pearl smiled. "I like your work," she said. 

"Oh, are you going to the concert?" Spinel asked.

"Yeah and the fan meet up," Pink Pearl said.

Spinel nodded. She walked out, washing the water off her face using her sleeve. She sat back down.

"On a scale of one to ten, did you kiss someone?" Yellow asked.

"Two, she likes my work," Spinel said.

"Oh, I mean almost everyone does, you have millions of weird brands that support merch of you," White said. "Like McDonald's."

"... McDonald's isn't weird," Spinel mumbled.

White smiled.

The waiter dropped off their food.

"Thank you," Spinel said.

Spinel slowly ate her food.

Her parents and grandma ate at a normal pace.

Spinel finished awhile after they finished. "Hey, I will pay," spinel said grabbing out her wallet and putting her credit card in her pocket.

"Oh, you don't have to," yellow said.

"It's fine," Spinel said.

The waiter dropped off check and picked up the plates.

Spinel picked it up and read it. She put her credit card in.

Yellow and blue went to the bathroom.

The waiter picked it up.

Spinel looked around. "Hey, grandma," she said.

White nodded.

"What do I do to ask someone who's a girl out?" Spinel asked.

"Act like a guy, I know you have the part now play the part," White said.

"Do I cut my hair short?" Spinel asked.

"If you want," White said. "You see yellow cut her hair short, but blue did not." 

"Oh yeah?" Spinel said.

"And to be honest Blue is the brain of the couple, while yellow is the... muscle," White said.

Spinel nodded.

"Now, dear, you meet her sometime and you go get her!" White said.

"Okay," spinel laughed.

Yellow and blue came back.

"I bet you have places to be," Yellow said.

"We are glad to see you spinel," blue said.

"Actually give me a second," Spinel said. She took out her phone and called her assistant. "Hey, yeah just give me an extra 20 minutes, thanks bye," she said.

"Why did you do that?" Yellow asked.

"Because I would think you would wanna hang out with yeah daughtah," Spinel said.

"Awwww, Spinel," Blue said.

"Also I forgot to mention it, but Grandma here inspired me to do what I do," Spinel said.

"Aww, shucks, that reminds me of when be and Derek were together," White said. "I dont even remember him." 

"Isnt she just a gem?" Spinel said.

"Of course," Yellow said.

"Hey, what if I stayed the night at home instead of a hotel?" Spinel asked.

"Sure," Blue said.

"I was planning on asking but my memory I'd growing older than me," White said.

Spinel smiled.

The waiter handed back the check. "I love your music," she said walking away. 

"I swear every creature on the face of this planet loves it," Yellow said.

"Oh," Spinel breathed.

Grandma white hugged Spinel. "You remember how to get home right?" She said.

"From every direction," Spinel said.

"Well see you, sweetheart," The three said. 

Spinel got up and met her assistant, who got her into her car. "Hey, I am actually going to move my living arrangements to my family's house," Spinel said.

"Alright," Her assistant said.

Spinel arrived at the concert. She was wearing her outfit for it already so she went to the hair booth, where they fixed up her hair.

The lady was nice as could be.

Spinel was nervous.

<3 minutes before the concert>

Spinel sat down and leaned against the wall, she wiped the sweat off her face and got up. She greeted the crowd. She crowd roared with excitement.

<after the show>

Spinel chilled backstage as people filed in, one of those being Pink Pearl. She looked at pink pearl. "Oh hey," spinel said.

Spinel reached out for a handshake.

Pink pearl shook her hand.

Spinel smiled. "Good to see you again," she said.

"You're looking way older," Pink Pearl said. "In highschool, you were super silly."

"Yeah," Spinel said. 

"Well I better go, my boyfriend wants to see me," Pink Pearl said rushing out.

Spinels whole world shattered. She remembered Earl from High school.

<fan meet up>

Spinel stood with a pen on her pocket and her coat was off so she only had her dark pinkish purple shirt.

Pink pearl looked like she had been crying when she came up.

"Huh, are you alright?" Spinel asked.

Pink pearl looked at spinel, shaking her head.

Spinel motioned for the bodyguards to stop people from entering. "What happened?" She asked.

"Earl broke up with me, he had been cheating the whole time," pink pearl said.

Spinel walked around the table and gave Pink pearl a hug. "Hey, if it helps... actually wrong time," Spinel said.

Pink pearl kissed spinel. "I know," Pink pearl said.

"How?!" Spinel asked.

"Well you're family isn't very quiet when doing secret conversations," pink pearl chuckled.

"Oh..." Spinel said. "So do you wanna join me?"

Pink pearl chuckled. "Sure," she said.

Spinel greeted over two thousand people before the meet and greet ended.

"I am surprised there were barely any perverts," Pink Pearl said.

"There are usually not very many," Spinel said.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Pink pearl said.

"Well at my parents home," Spinel said.

"Oh, I will see you in the morning... did I give you my number?" She asked.

"No," Spinel said. She grabbed her phone handing it to pink pearl.

Pink pearl handed hers to spinel.

Spinel put in her number and handed it back to pink pearl, who after a while handed the phone back.

Pink pearl smiled at the contact name Spinel made for herself. She had made it, Little ol' Spinel.

Spinel looked at the contact name pink pearl gave her self and it was Your Girlfriend, Pink. She chuckled. "This is stupidly adorable," Spinel said.

Pink pearl kissed Spinel on the cheek. "You have a free day tomorrow?" Pink Pearl asked.

"Yeah..." Spinel said.

"We could meet up," Pink Pearl asked.

"Alright I gotta go," Spinel said.

Pink pearl nodded.

Spinel got into her car, which already had her stuff. "I will drive," spinel said.

Her assistant nodded and they swapped seats.

Spinel drove to her parents home. "Well have a good day," she said holding her bags," Spinel said.

Her assistant got picked up by a car while spinel entered her home.

Her grandma greeted her with, "did yeah ask her?"

"Yeah, but she kinda asked me," spinel said.

Yellow and blue lead her to her barely touched teen room.

Spinel got comfortable and laid on her bed. She got out of bed and found her phone from when she was a kid. She turned it on and was instantly hit with a lot of texts. Her most recent ones being guy from highschool trying to get with her. She responded to a few of the non love declarations.

Spinel was up for hours chatting with her old highschool friends and enemies until she was tired and fell asleep.

She woke up to blue shaking her lightly. "Good morning, sweetheart," she said.

"Morning, Blue," Spinel said.

Yellow presented her with breakfast in bed. "You slept through breakfast, so I kept it warm and now your awake you can eat it," Yellow said.

"Oh thanks," Spinel said.

Yellow placed the plate at her table side. "Eat when you want," She said.

"Okay, I will just be here for a while," Spinel said.

Blue nodded pulling yellow out of the room.

Spinel checked her old phone. 

They had all went to sleep after her.

She checked her normal phone to see a text from pink pearl, "Hey Spinel, if you want to hang out I am willing, maybe soon," Pink wrote.

Spinel texted back with, "Will do, in 30 mins?"

Pink pearl replied with, "sure, at my house?"

Spinel replied with a thumbs up.

She ate her breakfast and quickly got ready. She walked out with a, "hey, I am going to go meet a highschool friend." She got in her car and drove to pink Pearl's house.

The two hung out for a while until getting sexual.

Pink pearl held Spinel's hand.

The two made eye contact.

Spinel pulled closer and closer until they were face to face.

They kissed eachother. Spinel ended up on top as Pink Pearl ended up in the bottom.

The two undressed. Spinels covered her pubic area with her hands. She blushed.

"What's wrong?" Pink pearl asked.

"I'm different..." Spinel said.

"How so?" Pink pearl asked.

"Eh.... I have a penis and a vagina...." Spinel said.

"Oh, that's not so bad... I thought you were on your period," Pink Pearl said.

"Nope..." Spinel said.

Spinel got on top the two both went up and down.

Pink Pearl kissed Spinel.

Spinel kissed back. She was still trying as hard as she could.

The two girls stopped. They both blushed and smiled.

"You too?" Spinel asked.

"Yep," Pink pearl said.

They kissed again.

Spinel smiled.

Pink pearl looked at her. "Did I do that?" Pink pearl asked.

"Yeah," spinel said rolling next to her.

"You're my celebrity crush," Pink Pearl said.

"Oh, sweet," Spinel said. "What's your favorite song?"

"The one where you did the sky swing act and almost fell," Pink Pearl said.

"No that was acting," spinel said.

"Oh, so you holding on by one hand is acting," Pink pearl laughed.

"Yep," Spinel said. Spinel's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hey, what's up?" She asked the caller. "No, I have plans," she said. She hung up.

"Who was that?" Pink pearl asked.

"That was my assistant," spinel said.

"Oh," Pink Pearl said. "Why did she want to know your plans?" 

"She wanted to know if I wanted to host a fan meetup today," Spinel said. "But I kinda wanna hang out with you."

"Oh, you don't have to Spinel," Pink Pearl said.

Spinel smiled. "Its you and me day," she said.

Pink pearl kissed spinel. "Let's make it a good day then, maybe a date?" She said.

"Sure, where?" Spinel asked.

"Well uh, Steven's?" Pink pearl asked.

"I mean I know the owner," spinel said.

The two got in spinel's car. Spinel started the car. She started to drive to the restaurant.

Pink pearl watched the scenery out the window. 

Spinel sighed. She felt her head grow a pain. "What the fuck?" She exclaimed.

"Hm?" Pink pearl asked.

"Sorry head pain," spinel said.

White texted spinel and said, "hey, when you get home can you maybe bring your girlfriend with you so we can meet her maybe for dinner?"

Pink pearl read it out to spinel.

Spinel looked at pink pearl. She sighed. "Do you want to meet my parents?" She asked.

Pink pearl smiled and nodded. "We can go there instead of Steven's, I am sure your parents are nice," she said.

"Well you never know Steven is my cousin he might come over," she said. She used a road to flip around and take a backroad home.

"You sure do know where home is," pink pearl said.

"My family taught me routes from Canada to home," spinel said.

Pink pearl laughed. "My parents just told me to drive until you found a phone," she said.

"Oh jeez," spinel said.

The car pulled into the drive way and came to a stop the two getting out.

White opened the door and greeted the two. As expected, steven was also at the table.

Pink pearl followed spinel inside sitting next to her.

Spinel kept her eyes on pink pearl.

Yellow and blue came out of the kitchen with a meal, Steak.

Pink pearl held Spinels hand from under the table. She was a bit shy.

Spinel ate her meal so did pink pearl.

The two talked with spinels parents.

Steven just smiled. She was still wearing a waiters outfit from his restaurant.

After dinner, Yellow, blue and Steven left to wash dishes.

White took to a hushed tone. "Have you two been intimate yet?" She asked. 

Spinel sighed and looked to pink pearl. 

Pink pearl blushed and looked down a bit embarrassed. "Yeah," she said.

White chuckled. "So is spinel going to meet your parents, Pink Pearl," she said.

"Maybe my parents are quite homophobic," pink pearl said.

Spinel looked at Pink Pearl. She held pink Pearl's hand tighter.

White sighed. "That reminds me of Blues parents," she said. "Yeah, they were the same but they were drug addicts," white explained.

Spinel felt pink Pearl's hand squeeze tightly around hers.

White looked at the two. "You too should go hang out on the place I told spinel about a few years ago," she said looking to spinel. 

Pink pearl looked at spinel.

"Play her some guitar spinel," white laughed.

"So romantic," spinel said sarcastically.

"Let's do it," pink pearl said pulling spinel along. 

Spinel followed her and got into her car.

Pink pearl looked at spinel. "Is your family so flawless?" She asked. "My family is full of raging alcoholics, drug addicts and sexual predators."

"Well it's how they have been my whole life, I was used to it after a while," she said.

"Wait... you were adopted?" Pink pearl asked.

"Mhm," spinel hummed, starting the car. "I lived under a bridge," spinel said.

Spinel sighed. "Do you actually want to go there or do you want to go somewhere else?" She asked.

"Can you drop me off at home and you have a concert tomorrow get some rest Sweetie," pink pearl said.

Spinel nodded and did just that.


End file.
